The tiny broom
by Kamyy
Summary: Sirius is determined to get what he wants. "Sirius Black, there is no way in hell you are buying that broom for my son!"


**Disclaimer**: I am at work and I am bored.

Just a random one shot, really.

Any English mistakes are mine. And I apologize for them in advance.

* * *

"Sirius Black, there is no way in hell you are buying that broom for my son!"

Sirius rolled his eyes – a very Lily thing to do – and tightened his grip on the tiny flying broom in his hand, calculating his chances to get past her. _Damn, she's good._

"James already said I could, Lily!"

"James doesn't decide alone. And he's is not here right now. "She shot back, grinning smugly despite her annoyance.

Sirius groaned. James, indeed, was nowhere to be seen. _Probably buying an ice cream again,_ thought Sirius. He glanced behind Lily, trying to get a glimpse of jet black hair through the store window. He came _so close _but she got the drop on him before he had time to get out of the store. He already paid for the toy, but he wasn't sure Lily would respond well to this argument. Better not tell her.

"I'm his godfather." He whined pitifully.

"Yes. And I'm his mother so I overrule _anything_ you say. Now, put the broom down," She spoke very slowly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and swiftly put the broom behind his back.

"No. We are going to stay here, wait for James to get back and sort this out" He said matter of factly.

_James could take her_. He knew it.

Lily glared at him fiercely._ Or maybe not._

"You are going to put this broom back this instant, Sirius Black, or I swear to Merlin, I will hex you to smithereens!" She whispered-shouted, trying not to attract attention of the other clients.

"It's not dangerous, Lily!" Sirius repeated, for what felt like the millionth time. "It's just a toy and it doesn't fly higher than this"He gestured, bending a little to put his hand next to his knee. "James and I will hold him and everything."

"It also says it's for 3 year old kids" She pointed out, getting really annoyed. "Harry is six months old, you idiot."

"Now, do we really need to resort to insults" He grinned at her.

"I will do more than insult you if you dare move an inch closer to the exit with that broom, Sirius Black", she threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"Could we stop the whole "Sirius Black" thing? You start to sound like my mom" He rolled his eyes again.

She growled. He took a tiny step back while she took a deep breath.

"Sirius. This is not funny. Harry is too young for this and even if you get it for him, he will not get on it, do you hear me? _Never_. Now, you can put it down and we'll go and buy him something else. You can buy the broom when Harry is three." She tried to cajole him.

"But – But I don't want to wait that long. You don't understand, Lily. Harry will be great on a broom, I just _know_ it. We need to start… training him" He hesitated.

"Training him? _Training him_?" Lily shouted, for real this time.

James burst into the store.

"Lily, darling, what's going on?" He asked, looking nervously around the store, shooting a glare at Sirius for good measure.

She swirled around, pointing her finger at him now.

"You! Did you say to that friend of yours he could buy a _flying broom_ for my 6 months old son?"

"Technically, _our_ son, Lily" James corrected.

She growled again and James walked backward and around her to stand beside Sirius, shoulder to shoulder.

"Well, erm, I did say to Sirius he could get Harry a present."

"You said I could get him the broom, you traitor!" Sirius shouted.

Both of them were glaring at him now. _Feels like 7h year all over again_, James thought.

"I think Harry should get the broom, Lily" He said very carefully. "It's really not dangerous."

_So brave_, thought Sirius.

She marched toward her husband, thrusting her finger into his chest. "Ow !" James rubbed his chest.

"Picking your friend's side over your wife's, Potter?"

James took another step back, looking behind his shoulder. The clients were looking at them curiously. Most of them seemed to enjoy themselves way too much.

"It would be fun, Lily. He would be so happy!"

"No".

"It's completely safe, honey."

"No!"

"It's just a toy!"

"NO!"

"Do you not trust me to look after him?"

_Oh, that was low,_ thought Sirius. _Time to get the bloody hell out of here._ Lily looked positively furious now, her fists clenched on her hips, her face flushed. But she seemed hesitant to keep yelling at her husband in front of 20 wizards and witches who were avidly watching them. Sirius saw an opportunity. He took off with the broom, grinning like a fool.

_Works just like in 7__th__ year._

* * *

_Reviews ? If only to save me from that extremely boring job._


End file.
